This invention relates generally to inclinometers and more particularly to an improved circuit for a levitated ball inclinometer.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 223,381, which matured into U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,235 describes a levitated ball inclinometer of the type this invention relates to, however, a direct current was used in that inclinometer to restore the levitated ball to the central position. It was observed that a small amount of residual magnetism resulted due to magnetic hysteresis. This hysteresis caused the inclinometer output to display an apparent offset characteristic, which, in turn, caused a decrease in the accuracy of the inclinometer.